Messenger
by sleepyume
Summary: Hotaru a messengering in the past for soul society and now for Aizen , Just whose side is she on ? the soul reapers or the espada's that she calls family ? grimmjow x oc ft . minor bleach characters !
1. Chapter 1

Compared to me Grimmjow is much stronger than me in everything can think about , I hate it sometimes. Since I was weaker than him because of the minor illnesses I have within me that weren't life threatening but instead it affected my athletic abilities. Which meant i was weakling bug as thats what Grimmjow would have referred me as . I didn't want it to happen to me since I had a thing for playing sports because it was so fun and i pretty much enjoyed it , but now I can't even play basketball or swim or play baseball .I could only go walk around places slowly , which is somewhat really boring .It's more like what you would do if you were a old person .

Me and Grimmjow were sitting on the edge of the brick fence near as we waited for Grimmjow's friend .I remember myself staring at Grimmjow at times when he is beside me when he is concentrating or just spacing out as the two of us try to kill time by ourself , it's the only time where I can look up at him and wish I was like him and it's the only time when he doesn't speak rudely to me .

Grimmjow eyes stared down to the weakling beside him as the two of them waited for Ulquiorra to turn up as the two-step siblings lean against each other near the cd shop. Grimmjow watch her brown hair lit up in the sunlight as it burned a nice brown but when the sun disappeared her hair was dark again .He notice her eyes staring at the floor while she was sitting at the edge and swinging her legs back and forth as her head hang down and she started whistling a small tone .

" Shush! Man! " He said rudely as she stop and stood beside him and stayed quiet and sank her mouth behind her thick scarf.

She took her phone out and started typing and playing with it as Grimmjow phone rang as he turn around and answered it , he went quiet. He eyes glance at her for a second and then look away from her, as she was still in his sight . when he hang up his blue eyes were glowing with anger now it wasn't about Ulquiorra not turning up on time it was about something else .Grimmjow took her shoulders suddenly and shove her face right in front of his eyes as she stared uncomfortablly at him ,Grimmjow needed to make his words short for her to understand . From a glowing distance away form the end of the street near a cafe a man stood near the road and smirk as he could see the blue haired man in a distance . Grimmjow could already sense it coming towards him as his ears twitch to the sudden small powerful wind that blew past him barely missing his ear.

The sound of 20c coin flick up form his thumb into air like he was performing a magic trick ,

" Go find help , Hotaru " he said finally as Hotaru space out form his cold icy blue eyes .

Then a second later he push her back with a small push as it sent her falling backwards .The coin landed back in his plam as he closed his plam to the sudden explosion that a explosion near by the CD shop , he tuck the coin back in his pants as he continued smirking at destruction of the scene . A huge wave of dust surrounded the whole sector while all the shops were blown to pieces and broken bricks now ,While many people laid on the floor knock over by the brick buildings bleeding on the floor . Hotaru coughed from the large dust as her eyes search everywhere for Grimmjow as he disappeared already . while her ears were numb and still ringing for a few minutes as Hotaru's leg muscles were weak from the sudden shock as she could barely get up ,everything slowly died out when she walk a few steps and sank next to the leftover brick wall . Hotaru's hand touch the pool of wet surface beside her as she stared at the pool of blood , then she look up in front of her children and adults were laying on the floor while some were yelling and crying .

Then she saw it her a dark shadow figure in the dust jump form places to places with another black shadow as bright lights reflect in the dust storm the two of them were like thunder and lighting clashing against each other .

Hotaru got herself up and drag herself in the other direction as she ran to get help for a little weakling bug like her it was the only thing Grimmjow always requested her to do and she did so , she ran into the back alley taking the shortcut to find help from a certain someone. They was only 2 people that only fitted in her mind and Grimmjow's mind, it was Aizen or Ichigo either one of them she needed to she turned around the corner of the maze alleyway she saw at the corner of her eye , a black shadow that stood behind her .Hotaru recognises those black shadows with the white mask and the imprinted markings on the white mask , the hollow appeared with a round body while its leg were thin like frogs . Hollows to her were like ugly ghost that haunted you down and eat you up like animals , from a distance the hollow laughed crazily at her . she started to run for her life now as she tired to escape from the hollow the hollow followed like ghost behind her and stalking her until she ran out of breath. But this particular didn't run instead it acted more like a frog it jump like one as well as it jump closer and closer towards her .

Hotaru turned around the corner and as she ran straight into a narrow gap that lead to the other side of the street , hotaru ran inside as she walked sideways and in the end she managed to squeeze herself out of the gap . She poke her tongue out at the hollow who stood on the opposite side of the gap as the hollow spotted air conditioners above him . Like a frog he jump from one air conditioner to another , slowly zig waging his way up to the top , finally he made it to the roof of a apartment and ran to the end of it and jump off . Thats when Hotaru was ahead of him but her body was slowly dragging herself down as her chest clench onto her skin , it hurter more than throwing up form food poison .

Finally she spotted Aizen on the other side of the street as she leap over the dance and ran to him , yelling out his name and gripping onto his tailored dark suit he wore as one of her blood stains hand stain his black suit . His eyes surprised as his mouth drop open .

"AIZEN! " she yelled form her dry voice .

When aizen gaze upon her he notice the hollow that was right above her hanging in the air ready to land right on her. Aizen took her and bought her back behind him as he drop his bag and slice the monster with in an instant as Hotaru stood behind him .

When Aizen saw her knees hitting the floor he ran to her as his arms caught her hand , she breath from slowly her chest still clenching high around her throat and near her her chest affected by her minor illness in her body while she was coughing at the same time and slowly losing herself . Eventually she laid beside Aizen's chest as she rested on his chest with the finally words her chest clench tighter and tighter as she passed on the message

" Grimmjow needs your help " she said finally before her whole body broke out and her eyes shutter .

Aizen look laid her on his back as he pick up his bag and leap towards a friend's house who lived nearby, Aizen drop her off on the bed as he left a note and bag of treats in there for that special friend. When hinamori walk into her room to find her sleeping onto of the bed and a bag of treats she was angry with Aizen for doing this to her. Always leaving with a note and bag of treats and no word or actual meeting she gets from him.

Grimmjow felt his skin rise when Aizen suddenly appeared in front of him as he reflected the attack for him,Grimmjow mouth drop open a little surprise to see him here ever since he was angry at him in the past , Grimmjow couldn't forget when Aizen raised the all his arancars up to what they were now.

"Oh with – y " shouted the enemy but before the enemy could finish Aizen already slice the guy in half as the blood bounce on the floor and back onto Aizen face.

He wipe it off pushing his hair back as grimmjow watch him change from a nice guy in one minute to a killing machine , When the enemy dissolved the police sirens were echoing from behind as the two of them stared at each other and fled. The two of them went to pick up hotaru as Aizen and grimmjow interrupted a bunch of familiar faces as the two came in through the open window . Grimmjow's eye met the familiar orange hair , as Aizen saw the kid with the white hair .

Everyone stared at each other for a second as thte two boys drawer out their swords as Grimmjow jump over them and sneak through them reaching the bed and holding hotaru in his arms as Aizen spotted hinamori who just turned around as he gave her a pat on the head and the two of them jump of window and disappeared . hinamori face blush when aizen patted her on the head as she caught him whispering to her .

" thank you "

Hinamori's heart melted in an instant as ichigo and hitsugaya ran downstairs and tired running after them but the two of them had departed and gone their separate ways , Aizen finally departed with Grimmjow as he got no comment form grimmjow .

" call me if you ever need anything Grimmjow " aizen said waving his hand .

Grimmjow stared at him and didn't say anything until he mumbled .

" tsch yeah right next time "

Grimmjow didn't say anything but walk home with hotaru sleeping on his back .Hotaru was slowly breathing normally again by the time she woke up to a solid hard back, she notice the blue hair in front of her eyes. A slight tingling twitch made her nose itchy as she sneezed into the hard firm back , Grimmjow eyes look back at her narrowing at what she just did to him . Hotaru smiled uncomfortable as she just sneezed on his clothes, Grimmjow letted her down as the two of them walk beside each other.

The two of them didn't say anything more but Grimmjow took her hand and held it for the safety of her weak body.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own BLEACH CHARACTERS !**

* * *

Hotaru woke up to grimmjow's hand as he gave the small glass bottle of white thick milky like down her throat as she drank it all in , afterwards she closed her eyes and went back to sleep .Grimmjow stared at her and poke her on the forehead as her head hang on the side of the bed , normally she would've been crying for him to stay with her for a night but not tonight . She slept soundly tonight. Grimmjow left her by the next morning as she woke up with a arching neck , Hotaru neck was stiff as it hurted every time she turned it .She sward in pain as she laid on her soft pillow while her arm reach for her mobile and saw she had a few miss calls .

She flip it open to find aizen's number repeatedly calling her as she redial aizen's number ,When the ringing continued for a long the no one picked up as Hotaru wipe her face with those face oil wipes . Hotaru ended the call as she head a knock on the door .

When she answered the door , she stuttered at Aizen who stood there with his hair gel back and that one long piece of hair that flowed down to his right side of his hair .He was well suited up he look like he just finished attending a meeting at a big global corporate , Hotaru greeted him and allowed him inside .He walk in with his small business bag and a plastic bag with supplies for her w

" oh i see grimmjow feed you the drink last night " he said gazing at the broken bottle in the rubbish bin .

" yeah " she said leaning against the side of the kitchen table .

" heres more " he said shoving them in fridge .

she stared at him opening the fridge as it was emptied with no food or anything .

" i also got your favourite ! " he said waving a paper bag in front of her .

Her ears twitch as her eyes widen like a tiger as she recognised that sound in the paper bag , that rustling noises of broken pieces of hollow mask she enjoyed eating at times that Aizen feed her that would help cure her minor illnesses since she tired almost everything .Pills and tablets all of them were useless on her but broken pieces of hollow mask somewhat help restrain the pain of her chest sometimes from then on Aizen would often come by and give them to her as a bag of treats like a animal for finishing it's command .

She grab it off Aizen's hand as she open it and picked a couple of small tiny broken hollow mask in her hands as she drop it in her mouth , Hotaru munch on them and swallowed them in an instant .Aizen stared at her eating it as he suspected the apartment to be clean and tidy .

" what hollow mask is it ? " she asked curiously staring the crumbled hollow mask white pieces .

" a unworthily low hollow " Aizen repiled to her interest in hollow mask ." taste nice ? "

" very salty and dry " she said at him .Then she shove the whole bag of it down her throat as she munch on them while staring at the ceiling and with one go she swallowed them all down like candy .

" i need you to go back to soul society and find something for me " he said seriously staring at her .

" i knew it " she said softly staring at him .

" get this for me its located in the research faculty " he said showing her a photography of it from his pocket .

She glance at the photography shown at her as she memorised the photo subject already in her mind

" now ? " she asked .

" you leave tonight , come back before the sun comes out okay .We'll meet at the same place as usually " he said finishing her off as he hang up right away . " don't worry you can have grimmjow " .

" why him ?" she argued back as she suspected Aizen teasing her again. " what about starrk ? or Gin ?" she suggested trying to provoke Aizen to change her partner up straight away .

" all of them need to prepare soon for the invasion don't you remember hotaru , everyone is busy elect grimmjow " Aizen replied as he stood in front of her now .

Hotaru breathed in as she asked the most stupidest question to aizen .

" why not you " she said boldly.

Aizen hands touch the edge of kitchen table as he lean closer towards as Hotaru saw it in his eyes that he sometime gave off to others , those killing eyes that stare you down telling you to shut up or just ending the conversation .

Hotaru lean back but it wasn't helping since the kitchen table was hitting her back already , while Aizen hands moved towards her hands behind her .

" someone's hands are cold " he said as his voice broke back into a smothering voice again breaking the tension between the two of them.

Hotaru watch him search for her long black scarf as he wrap it around her neck and kissed her on the forehead as a goodbye kiss leaving her small apartment .

At night Hotaru and Grimmjow made their appearance at the rooftop of building where their always use for travelling to soul society. Aizen looked the same as this morning but his outfit was changed into something more casual while grimmjow stood beside him Hotaru saw his face frown as she showed up .

" why her again she's so slow " complained Grimmjow as hotaru stared walking towards them .

Aizen watch her arrive as he brief the objective again to the two of them .

" make sure no one finds out when you're in soul society , leave nothing behind and come back before the sun rises in soul society which is approximately in 2 hours time .

Hotaru wrap the scarf tightly around her mouth and the ends to both her wrist as she proceeded with grimmjow into the portal aizen open up for before she left Aizen grab her by the arm and gave her a small glass bottle incase anything happen to her in soul society , she tuck it around her waist belt as she nodded and ran inside the dark hole . Grimmjow ran ahead as followed behind like a snail through the hollows path towards soul society .

**Meanwhile** in soul society it was already dark everything no one was out everyone was either at dinner or sleeping but one person who was researching was still working late at night . Daisuke scan through the computers for his family information as his hands type at a incredible fast speed , he knew he was getting closer to find the answer until the computers played the blue screen on him and then a small rumbled sent the computers off. Daisuke hands already hitter enter as he waited for the picture to finish loading but it wasn't even half way by the time the computer shut down itself , Daisuke screen went blank as he tired smashing the keyboards a couple of time but there was no response .

He bent down to check the plug as he fiddle through all the black chords connected to the computers .

Hotaru and Grimmjow arrived from the shadows of the buildings as hotaru signalled grimmjow the research building was down straight past that long bridge on Grimmjow's right , Grimmjow ignored her without any comment as the the two of them travel in the shadows down the long bridge road .The floorboards were polished with shiny wooden floorboards as Hotaru remembered them from the last time she was here Grimmjow sped towards the building .

Grimmjow restrain himself to wait for hotaru as he kept speeding up ahead as hotaru ran slowly behind him she could slowly feel the pain going up like a heart burn which was strange for her normally it would occur if she was running at her hardest .But now she was just running at her slowest .

" damn slowpoke ! it'll take her a thousands years to arrive " Grimmjow complain under his bad mouth again as she arrived near him .

When Grimmjow stood at the door of research building , hotaru was just a few centimetres away from him as signalled him not to destroy the front door incase it may cause the the alarm or the shinigami to come after the two of them .Hotaru was scared but grimmjow wasn't he was strong , it didn't have to worry about it it was only hotaru who worried about it .

Daisuke frustrated decide to go outside to check the cable systems located at the back of the research building , when he threw open the doors he meet a tall man with lean muscles and a large grin on his face while his hair was light blue hair that sync with his blue eyes while a white hollow mask hang on the left side of his cheek bone of a teeth like shape attached to a jaw .

" MOVE IT KID " grimmjow said pushing him aside as he was around the same height as hotaru so he was easy to push away .

Daisuke was pushed to the side as smash onto the floor , he ran back at him grabbing his gloves from his pockets and tackling him down as Grimmjow didn't expect the kid with flaming yellow eyes to attack him . Hotaru ran straight inside as she ignored Grimmjow fighting the kid of him her mind remembered the surroundings 100 % even in the dark since she use to come here to do further research after hours . She walk inner towards the darkness near the end of the room of those large shelfs she spotted the irregular shape poking out at the top of the shelf , Hotaru unwrap her scarf as threw it up that was lying flat near the edge .

Hotaru slowly pulled the book down as her scarf somehow as the book fell off the bookshop she caught it in her hands , just when that happen she saw a black butterfly fly out from that same dark space where the book was lying . She knew what it was , those messenger black butterflies .

She sweared as she quickly holding the book in her hand as the butterfly flew the opposite direction to her , She signalled grimmjow as the two of them ran out . Grimmjow push the young boy out of the way but he managed to grab hotaru by the arm as Hotaru took his arm and twisted it , then the idea came into her mind .She yelled to to Grimmjaw as the sound of shinigami were approaching from up ahead .

" use him " she ordered .

Grimmjow grab the kid by his collar as the two of them walk past the long bridge with the hostage , Daisuke tired to fight back but Grimmjow had lost his impatience on him and knock him out in a second .

Hotaru pull open the bottle cap and drank it all down as she slip it back into her wasit belt again , she felt a little better it must've been the long bridge that always got her . when she proceeded to the end the long bridge she head a familiar voice that her body crumbled to as she fell on the floor like her body gave up on her , she fell to knees as her eyes widen to loud echoing voice in her head .

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ? " yelled grimmjow in rage staring back at her .

" nothing " she said in worn out voice getting back up again and walking ahead with Grimmjow as they took the kid as a hostage incase anything happen .

when the two made their way closer towards the portal an unexpected guest turned up at their site as Hotaru swear again while Grimmjow was pissed because he just covered the path to the portal door.

" why hello there hotaru ! " said the unexpected guest with a pink long coat and long wavy hair .

" lets go " hotaru ordered not replying to the stranger as she used grimmjow shoulders to push herself up in the air as Grimmjow threw the kid at him as grimmjow and hotaru made it past him as grimmjow ran inside first .

Hotaru landed second and followed behind grimmjow like always as she felt a sudden sharp pain shot right into right leg as she fell to the floor in the portal , she stared back at him as she pushed herself up again leaping on one leg out of the hole . The first one to come out was Grimmjow as he stared back being him .

" where is she ?" asked Aizen .

" she was right behind here " grimmjow staring behind him catching his breath as he didn't care about either she would've died or been eaten up by hollows in the portal since she was a useless tool anyway to Grimmjow .

" 90 seconds left " Aizen said checking his watch .

When the portal hole was slowly closing up hotaru shot out of the hole hotaru fell out with a knife still stab in her skin on her left thigh , Grimmjow wipe his mouth from the workout as Hotaru gave the box to aizen .

" you better bring more of those next time " she requested as Aizen took the box like shape from her .

" thats it for tonight " Aizen ordered as Grimmjow vanish within a instant .

Hotaru stared at him vanishing so fast then Aizen pulled out the knife from her thigh as Hotaru breathe in a faster motion .

"uh... fuck.. Aizen " she said staring at the pain of blood that came out right after he pulled it out .

The two of them were on the rooftop as the large winds blew past them , Aizen grab her scarf and rip off some parts as he wrap it around her thigh straight away tightly as she bite her lip from complaining about the pain .

" who was it ?" Aizen asked .

" my ex- captain ." she said not giving him the name of her ex- captain .

* * *

_**Aizen's supplies list : **  
_

_**1. Hollow mask :** Aizen uses half of the hollow mask and breaks them into pieces like bread crumbs which is easy for her to eat and Aizen uses it as a treat and for her minor illnesses as well , when he wants something form her he'll come with a bag of them._

_- depending on the level of the hollow mask Aizen finds and feeds to her it all tastes different to hotaru , the low hollow's will taste bitter and salty ._

_**2. White milky drink :**The other half of the hollow mask is melted and monitored by Aizen as he developed a White milky drink for her ._

* Aizen measures everything therefore she can only have amount of certain intake of the supplies she gets from him *


End file.
